


tittie scare me

by Trinipapi_xx



Category: GOT7, No Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinipapi_xx/pseuds/Trinipapi_xx





	tittie scare me

 

 **Motherofidiots:** why the fuck did you Jeon fucking  jungkook just run past me and ignore me

 **Yungkook:** I honestly didn’t see you hyung, I was in a rush to dance class

 **Moonmin:** Beat his ass

 **Yungkook:** did you honestly just tell him to beat my ass over something so small

 **Moonmin:** yes i did, why the hell were you running late anyway usually you go in early

 **Taekook4life:** bet you it was because of tae

 **Innocent:** HEY!

 **Lyricaldragon:** is he wrong though ?

 **Innocent:** nah but still

 **Jiminycricket:** still what, you dead made him come over with no reasoning just because you wanted too

 **Motherofidiots:** children let not fight

 **Lyricaldragon:** yes unless I have popcorn at least

 **Taekook4life:** JOON YOU A WHOLE ASS MOOD

**Moommin: anyway we meeting tomorrow at yur place jin**

**Motherofidiots:** yea just remember no acting up badly Jinyoung coming over with his kids too

 **Innocent:** I love how u say his kid when they are only a few years younger than him and in uni already with him.

 **Yungkook:** who the fuck said I was your kid

 **Motherofidiots:**  That’s where you done fucked up

 **Motherofidiots:** After I raised you on my back you ungratful little piece of coconut shit

 **Motherofidiots:** dare say Im not your parent and I’ll slap your ass to pluto

 **Moonmin:** y pluto???

 **Taekook4life:** why did you only take that out of everything he said

 **Yungkook** : just said you weren’t my parent but go off sis

 **Innocent:** I would run if I was you

 **Yungkook:** y

 **Jiminycricket:** he just walked out calmly from the apartment and we all seen the look on his face

 **Taekook4life:** so this explains why jin slammed the door open not caring about the professor and what he had to say

 **Taekook4life:** nd y kookie never grabbed his shit and ran so fast out the room with jin chasing him

 **Lyricaldragon:** did u go after them

 **Taekook4life :** who do u think i am

 **Moonmin :**  so yeah he went after him

**Taekoook4life: ofc I went after them wtf I had 2 see jin beat kooks ass**

**Yungkook:** wow I feel the love

 **Yungkook:** fuck all of you besides tae

 **Jiminycricket** : wow the favoritism is showing

[ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/70/1b/1c701b369a3b855e0c03848264f7f31f.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/70/1b/1c701b369a3b855e0c03848264f7f31f.jpg)

  
  


 

 

Pt2

[https://img.namesns.com/board_file/10000/024989384c4666e81979c7e815513499.jpg](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://img.namesns.com/board_file/10000/024989384c4666e81979c7e815513499.jpg&sa=D&ust=1539537148940000)

[https://i.pinimg.com/236x/98/ee/4d/98ee4d2c33e61281c26ce5c4c2ab7376.jpg](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://i.pinimg.com/236x/98/ee/4d/98ee4d2c33e61281c26ce5c4c2ab7376.jpg&sa=D&ust=1539537148940000)

 

Mamabird-  so jungkook wanna explain who the fuck you’re hugging in this fucking photo 

Tea:  oof

Hoebi:  aren’t you mad he is hugging someone beside you tae 

Timothy:  guys just drop it please 

Rock:   ^^^^^^

Mamabird-   why i’m just curious 

Rock-  maybe it isn’t the time to be curious we dont to start some shit 

Tea-  honestly I dont care, thats his best friend yugeom, you just can’t tell from the way the photo way taken 

Joonie-  how did you even know that 

Hungkook-  he took it 

Hoebi-  he took it ? 

Tea-  yeah I took the photo 

Timothy-  if you’re confused say I 

Mamabird-  I

Rock-  I

Hoebi- I

Joonie-  I 

Tea-  whats there to be confused about 

Hungkook-   they are just idiots 

Mamabird: 

Mamabird- Tae you aint slick too, wtf is going on with you 2 I thought you had something 

TEA left the chat 

Hungkook left the chat 

Rock-  okay now even im curious to wtf is happening 

 

Chat with kooiemonster, daddy long leg, GUCCIqueen, and mustardhead 

Kookiemonster:  so we might be close to getting caught 

Mustardhead:  Might be ?

Daddylonglegs:  how the fuck 

GUCCIqueen:  welp you see we might have both been caught with one of you at different time but exposed at the same time and panicked 

Daddylonglegs:  panicked how ? 

Mustardhead:  you owe me money kookie 

GUCCIqueen:  y does he owe you money 

Kookiemonster:  we made a bet on who’d get caught first and I just lost 30 bucks (  to lazy to trasfer that to won) 

Daddylonglegs:  not surprised

Mustardhead:  wat do we do now 

Kookiemonster:  can we come over, I miss you and we can talk in person 

Daddylonglegs:  Sure babe but hurry over so we can watch black panther together 

Kookiemonster:  you almost made me barf like tf iron bitch 

Mustardhead:   oh god not again 

GUCCIqueen:  how about both 

Daddylonglegs:  FINE

Kookiemonster:  FINE 

Mustardhead:  you to are so childish I can’t believe im dating yous 

GUCCIqueen :  you came after us so I dont see y your complaining 

Kookiemonster:^^^^^^^

daddylonglegs:^^^^^^^

Mustardhead:  Just get over here already 

 

 

                Chat with motherofcrackheads, motherofsnakes 

( mother of crackheads- seokjin , mother of snakes- jinyoung) 

 

Motherofcrackheads-  did jungkook and taehyung go over to yugeoms and bambams apartment by any chance 

Motherofsnakes-  idk but I can ask 

Motherofcrackheads-  that be great bc those 2 disapeared after getting question on there relationship 

Motherofsnakes - t hey’re dating ?

Motherofcrackheads-  they are? 

Motherofsnakes-  um yeah they been for like 2 months how have you not known they’re not good at hiding it 

Motherofcrackheads-  welp you see they have become like experts at hiding shit from me latley but how do you know 

Motherofsnakes- my kids can’t keep secrent for shit i dont even have to try they always expose themselves

Motherofcrackheads-  why can’t my kids be like that

Motherofsnakes-  bc they had you raising them meaning they know when to be petty or to expose someone 

Motherofsnakes-  meaning they will also knw how 2 keep themselves from having it done to them

Motherofcrackheads- [ HA u right

Motherofsnakes- ik 

 

 

Chat with Hoebi, timothy, joonie, rock ,and mamabird 

 

Mamabird -  i just got some good tea 

Rock -  spill that shit bitch 

Joonie-  anyone generaly surpried that yoongles was the first to reply and it was with tha response 

Rock-  wnna die

Mamabird-  anyway gather around because Im about to pour this bitch

Timothy -  can you just say it already 

Hoebi- ^^^^^^ 

Mamabird-  hold on i got screenshots 

 

{ Motherofcrackheads-  that be great bc those 2 disapeared after getting question on there relationship 

Motherofsnakes - t hey’re dating ?

Motherofcrackheads-  they are? 

Motherofsnakes-  um yeah they been for like 2 months how have you not known they’re not good at hiding it 

Motherofcrackheads-  welp you see they have become like experts at hiding shit from me latley but how do you know  }

 

 

Timothy-  love the fucking name 

Timothy-  also why not just add jinyoung and his friends here or to another chat and we all expose taebamyugkook 

Rock-  never use that name again 

Joonie -  lets just add them here with the boys and expose already 

hoebi-^^^^

Mamabird-  alright alright 

 

Soccermom was Added to titties scare me 

Soccermom-  Jin wtf we just talked wtf do you want now 

Mamabird-  bitch first off you fucking love me so shut up 

Mamabird-  second add your kids we about to expose taebamyugkook 

Soccermom- never say that shit again 

Rock-  see someone agrees with me 

 

Wangpang, cocosmom, papajb, ketchupheadass was ADDED to Titties scare me 

 

Papajb : WTF is this and why do i hate it already 

Rock-  thats a whole mood 

Joonie -  Oh no jacksons typing 

Wangpang:  NAMJOONIEEEEEE 

Wangpang:  I miss you joonie why dont you text me back 

Joonie:  I literaly texted you last night so shut the fuck up with your lies 

Ketchupheadass-  why isn’t any of the younging here 

Cocosmom- i was going to ask the same thing 

Mamabird-  welp you see its because I’m about to come for there life and felt the need to have everyone here before 2 got added back and the other 2 got added in for the first time 

Soccermom-  add them already before i do 

Hoebi-  you have tae and jungkooks number to even do that 

Soccermom-  yeah i do , tae is in my acting class and jungkook is always in my damn apartment 

Soccermom Added TEA, HungKook, DoubleB and yuygie to the chat 

 

TEA left the chat 

Hungkook left the chat 

DoubleB left the chat 

 

Mamabird-  if you fucking leave im never cooking for you again 

Yuygie-  welp guess I’m staying but 

DoubleB, Tea, Hungkook was added back 

Tea-  we wont leave again just don’t stop cooking for us jinhyung 

Hungkook-  never scare em like that again I almost died jinnyhyung

DoubleB-  what do you waant 

Joonie-  glad you asked 

Rock-  couldn’t have asked a better question 

Timothy-  we were getting to that 

Papajb-  rude bitch 

DoubleB-  come at me bro 

Ketchupheadass-  just ask them already 

Cocosmom - ^^^^^ 

Mamabird-  what is going on between you 4 

Hungkook- ಠ‿↼

DoubleB- (๑◕ㅂ▰)

TEA- ｛・ω-*}

Yuygie- (･ｪ-) 

Cocosmom \- ew wtf get those nasty shits out the fucking chat 

Soccermom-  who taught me fucking baby to cuss, show yourself I just want to talk 

Cocosmom- hyung  I’m in uni i hear shit all the damn time 

Hoebi-  back to the topic at hand

Hoebi-  what are you 4, a couple? Fwb ? like im so lost 

Yuygie - ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ 

Timothy-  guess im going to have to start exposing till I get answers 

Hungkook-  jimin No

Timothy-  Jiminhyung little bitch 

Rock- he doesn’t even look bad wtf 

Rock- I got you , sorry jimin 

Timothy-  y wtf you telling me sorry 

Rock - 

 

Soccer mom-  damn we exposing now , let me go to my expose folders 

Wangpang-  EVERYONE FUCKING RUN 

Papajb -  we all going to wish we was dead 

Ketchupheadass-  tell my father never stop tweeting with his savage ass, and i love him 

Cocosmom-  you just unleashed a monster 

Hungkook-  can’t be that bad 

Yuygie-  just shut up before you become a victim and commit suicide 

Hoebi-  damn now I’m scared 

Mamabird-  im not because im about to join him 

Rock-  yeah we all dead now 

soccermom-

Mamabird- 

Soccermom- 

Mamabird- 

 

Cocosmom- where the fuck is that from , and how’d you get it 

Wangpang- why was I the first one to be exposed 

Ketchupheadass- wtf is wrng with my face 

DoubleB- thats my normal face 

Yuygie - you just roasted your self bam 

TEA- Pabo 

Hungkook- im scared 

Joonie- 

 

Hoebi- oh shit (खਉख) 

Rock- stop with those nasty shits 

Wangpang - we can play that game to 

Wangpang- 

Mamabird - fuck did you get that 

Wangpang - we all got our folders jin ╮(╯∀╰)╭ 

Mamabird- 

Double B- WTF why was I used again 

Soccermom- 

Cocosmom- Mom wtf this was to expose taebamyugkook not your fucking other kids 

Soccermom- reasons like thatare making me do this 

So join in or shut up 

Rock-  

Hungkook- hyung wtf 

Hungkook- 

TEA- why the fuck would you use me 

TEA- 

DoubleB-

 

Timothy- OKAY so this got us no where but a meme spam and no confession 

Joonie- 

Joonie- whoops 

Timothy - hyung delete that shit also you 4 arent done 

Hungkook- ┐(´ー｀)┌

Yuygie- ┐(´ー｀)┌

TEA- ┐(´ー｀)┌

Doubleb: ┐(´ー｀)┌ 

 

 

 


End file.
